Two Halves Make A Whole
by SenselessAddictionxx
Summary: AU. Jack Brewer is a new student at Seaford High. On his first day he meets Kim Crawford, a social outcast. As both of them meet, they become close friends in a short amount of time. But there is something that Jack doesn't want Kim to know and he is determined to keep that secret until the day he dies. Review plz.


**Kim's Point of View.**

"School is boring. It's mostly learning, which gets pretty dull after awhile." I ranted to my friend Grace as she walked beside me, walking through the halls together.

"Isn't that the point?" Grace said while looking straight at me.

I shrugged and we kept walking. We were talking about how boring my classes were. Grace doesn't find her class completely boring. In hers, she had less stress somehow. Maybe Grace's classes are easy? Who knows.

"Well, you are lucky that the teacher isn't a total dead person." I laughed while adjusted my bag strap on my shoulder.

"True." Grace smiled.

"I just wish things would get interesting around here. You know, more excitement."

Both of us made a turn at the corner when the hall ended. As we were walking, I spotted a tall boy, who was slightly pale. He was wearing a blue and black striped shirt. He also had dark blue jeans that almost passed off as an onyx color. The boy looked at me with annoyed look. I quickly looked back and went back to talk to Grace.

"So what are you doing after school?" Grace asked. At this point, I was gazing off into nothing. She noticed. "Earth to Kimberly!" She yelled.

I jumped and faced her with a nervous look. "Don't do that."

Grace laughed. "Sorry."

"And don't call me Kimberly. Ever." I smirked.

"Got it." She gave the thumbs up as she pulled her phone from her back pocket. It was 8:54. Six minutes until classes started. "Kim, I got to go now. I will see you later."

Grace gave me a quick hug and ran off, leaving me alone to go to my class. I had English. Luckily, my class was around the corner. I made a sharp turn and got to class. I gotten to my seat.

I sat to someone I didn't know. A girl who was friends with other people around school. She sat on my right. On my left it was empty. Someone used to sit there a long time ago, but I barely remember.

I took out a book from my bag and I looked up at the front of the room. My teacher, Mr. Thompson, was talking to someone I have never seen before. It was a boy.

"There you go. Here is an empty seat for you, that's all." It was the same boy I saw in the hallway with Grace. A textbook was in front of him and he opened it.

"So today, we are going to pick up where we left off. On page 47, you see the examples of short stories. If you continue to read, it shows you how to do them and tips on how to make one really interesting to your reader." Mr. Thompson picked up his white board marker and wrote it on the board.

The boy turned my way, giving me the look again. My innocence went right through him. "H-Hi." I spoke quietly. He didn't really say anything, he soften up before he spoke.

"Hi." He said. The boy sounded cold by his voice. It was deep and intimidating.

No one said anything, until I found the courage to introduce myself to him. "I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."

This time, he quickly responded. "My name is Jack Brewer. Pleasure to meet you."

I took a deep breath and continued to speak to him. "You new here?" I asked.

Jack nodded. "Would have guess, since I have never seen you around here before." I laughed softly and he did too.

As was teaching his lesson, we continue to speak to one another. "How do you like it here? The school I mean."

"It's nice. I never expected to meet someone...on my first day. I am usually the loner all the time. You know...an anti-social freak."

"No. No. I totally get it. I only have on friend here anyways. Her name is Grace."

"I saw you walking with her. She seems...nice." He smiled.

"The math class seems kinda dull. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. With his constant talking we will never get any work done." He said in monotone.

I laughed. "Now, I am going to do something different." Mr. Thompson said. Jack stopped talking and we listened to him. "I am going to assign partners for this special assignment."

"Caroline, you are with Mark." Mr. Thompson was going up the rows, assigning partners. I noticed his pattern. It was quite obvious too. "Grace and Nikki."

"Alex and Damon." He walked all the way to the back row. "And Jack and Kim." Mr. Thompson said with confidence. He, then walked over towards his desk which was in front of the room. "Your project will be small, but it will be worth it. You will be writing about your partner. Like what they like, what they don't like, what you think of them, it's all up to you. Be free to be personal."

Jack stared at me with a worried look. I could tell that there was something he didn't want me to know. Should I ask him? No. He will get the wrong idea. And there goes another friendship gone. I can never make any friends around here, and I don't want to screw this one up. It's giving the chance to screw it all up. I pretend not to see it and stare at Mr. Thompson.

As he was finish explaining the project, I turned to Jack like nothing was wrong. "So, are you excited about the project? It seems fun, so I might enjoy it." I said with a fake smile. Jack looked nervous.

"Sure.." He said. He face went flat.

"What's wrong? Was it something I said?" I said with concern in my voice.

"Nothing." Jack quickly responded and pulled out a piece of paper and laid it in front of him with a pencil in his hand. "So, this is a project where we have to get to know each other."

I nodded. "So you want to play twenty questions?" He asked me.

"Sure." I grabbed paper from my binder and placed it front of me to take notes about Jack. "Why don't you go first?"

Jack agreed and he asked me a question. "What kind of music do you like?"

"I used to like pop, but now not so much. I like bands. Like Shinedown, Lifehouse, Imagine Dragons. All that stuff." I felt pretty confident talking to Jack. He seems so laid back and mysterious.

"What is your family like?" I asked.

"Well, it's not bad. I live with my mom and my dad. There isn't much to say about them. I am only child." He answered.

"How old are you?" He looked around my age. I am 16. And I am a junior.

"17." Jack said in his deep voice. A dark look came over him, but I tried to ignore it. I turned to him again, putting on a fake smile. "Cool, I am 16."

Jack nods and gives me a signal for my turn. "Okay, I will bite, what kind of music do you like?"

"Bands. Like you. I like Linkin' Park, Three Days Grace, Green Day and a bunch of others."

"I know those bands. I like them too, they are really good. They are one of my favorites."

"You know, I like you." He says. I tint of pink crawls over my cheeks.

"Thanks. You too."

After talking to Jack, I realize that we have a lot in common. He likes some of the things I like, which I kinda find hard to believe. I have tried to find people who liked what I did, but I never found people like that. The like the popular stuff that is played on the radio.

Then the school bell rang. English was over. And Jack and I had to go our separate ways. "Bye Jack, see you again later."

"Bye Kim." His voice sounded cold, but I took it well and I walked away to my next class.

School went by pretty slowly. I found my other classes pretty boring since Jack wasn't in them. He was a good person. I wish I could get to know him more. I felt like that class went by faster, which was good. And he was nice to talk too. I learned a bunch of things about him. He doesn't really have many friends, like I do and he and I have the same music taste.

I wish I could learn more about him, but there is something off about him. I feel like there is something he is hiding. Like a secret that he doesn't want me to know. Inside, it felt like a personal issue.

As my fourth period came, I felt like time was going by slower just to bug me. I really want to go home. School is hell, if I am not enjoying the classes. The only class I enjoy is English. That's where Jack and I share a class. He is one of the first friend I have made here in months.

Finally, the school bell rang for classes to be over. It felt like forever. I grabbed my iPod and binder and walked quickly out of the school with a song blasting through the earphones and into my ears.

_I caught a chill _  
_and it's still frozen on my skin _  
_I think about why _  
_I'm alone, by myself _

People in the halls were crowding them. They were either moving slow or not moving at all, which made me mad. "Move it." I muttered. No one heard me though. I continue to sink into my music.

_No one else to explain_  
_how far do I go?_  
_No one knows_  
_If the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?_  
_Don't tell me I'm the last one in line_  
_Don't tell me I'm too late this time_

I exited the building. Many people were exiting too, most of them were going to the bus station. I walk home. I walked 2 blocks before I turned onto my street. Then I saw someone familiar up ahead. It was a boy with long brown hair.

_I don't want to live_  
_To waste another day_  
_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made_  
_Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside_  
_I don't want to fall and say I lost it all_  
_'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall_  
_Leaving pieces of me behind_  
_And I feel like I'm breaking inside_

The boy was Jack Brewer. He had a black backpack on and a dark leather jacket on. I ran up to him. "I didn't know you lived around this area." I said with a soft smile.

He grinned as he said, "Yeah. I do. I just moved here. So do you live around here too?"

I nodded. "Yes. I lived around here for awhile now. I moved here when I was 10."

_Out here, nothings clear_  
_Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited_  
_Disappear into the fear_  
_You know there ain't no comin' back_  
_When you're still carrying the past_  
_You can't erase, separate_  
_Cigarette in my hand,_  
_Hope you all understand_

_I won't be the last one in line_  
_I finally figured out what's mine_

"Oh okay." I quickly fixed my hair as I faced him once again. A warm feeling came from my stomach. It gave me jitters. "You want to continue our twenty questions?" I asked proudly with both hands on my waist.

"Sure. We can go to your house." He said.

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

I won't be the last one in line,  
I finally figured out what's mine

I took out my iPod and lowered the volume before he had a chance to hear anything. "I heard what you were listening on your iPod. I like it. Who is it?"

"It's Shinedown. The song is called Breaking Inside."

"Oh. I like it. I will go listen to it sometime." He grinned at me which made my stomach flip.

Once we reached my door, I got my rusted keys from my right pocket in my black skinny jeans. As the door creaked open, I walked in unnoticed. My parents were usually in the kitchen when I came home everyday, which was good on my hand because I could bring home anyone I could. Jack and I headed upstairs and into my bedroom.

I closed the door behind me and I took a deep breathe. "You were expecting them to find out?" He chuckled.

"Kind of. I will tell you about it later."

_I don't want to live _  
_To waste another day _  
_Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made _  
_'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside _  
_I don't want to fall and say I lost it all _  
_'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall _  
_Leaving pieces of me behind _  
_Leaving pieces of me behind _  
_And I feel like I'm breaking inside _  
_And I feel like I'm breaking, _  
_I feel like i'm breaking inside_

Jack and I continued our game of twenty questions. It was very fun. I got know him more than I expected. Then I realize this was for a project. That saddened me. That it all for a stupid project. What if meeting Jack was a mistake? What if was for nothing and he wanted to know me all for a project? That would definitely break my heart. Then I wouldn't have a friend for a very long time.

"Hey Jack. Can I ask you something?"

"Okay. Shoot." He said.

"Would you take advantage of someone, even if for something stupid?"

He shook his head. "No. That's just plain rude. I wouldn't do that."

That lighted my mood a bit, knowing he wouldn't do that to anybody. That proves what a good person he is. I was warmed up inside.

And from then on, I thought this would be an interesting friendship.

* * *

Whoa, this was long. I hope you liked it. It put a lot of fluff in it. I will try to upload regularly, but school is going on so I might be taking awhile. Make sure to review this story. It would nice to. That's all I got to say, until next time my readers.

~SenselessAddictionxx


End file.
